I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: FINISHED! - Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can’t be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young. CHACK
1. Chapter 1 Drowning in Pudding

**Here's my first try at writing a male/male pairing(although I've drawn plenty of it), I hope you enjoy!**

**Chack (Chase YoungxJack Spicer) is one of my all-time favorite couples. I find the idol/fan boy relationship irresistibly adorable. **

**PLOT: Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can't be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young.**

**(FYI, this story takes place about three years after the "end" of the series, and yes they are still looking for the rest of the Shen Gong Wu.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, it was born from the creative genius of Christy Hui.**

**WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, yaoi, Male/Male or whatever you wanna call it. I'm not sure if this will be "citrusy" or not, depends on what I feel like writing.**

**CHAPTER 1 - DROWNING YOUR SORROWS IN . . . PUDDING?!**

_**Our story begins after a particularly humiliating defeat suffered by Jack Spicer at the hands of the Xiaolin monks in front of Chase Young and Wuya. We join Jack as he enters his basement laboratory of the Spicer Mansion . . .**_

"I can't believe I messed up like that! And right in front of Chase!"-whines the techno genius.

As Jack makes his way through his lab, his remaining _functional_ jack-bots follow behind him. He takes off his trademark heli-pack and starts to massage his shoulder. The muscles there having been strained in the aforementioned showdown. In Jack's mind he replays the events leading up to his present state of mortification. . .

_Earlier that day . . ._

_Jack Spicer and the Dragon of Water stand facing each other, both teens have their hands on a new Shen Gong Wu- The Chameleon Band, an armband that allows the wearer to change their appearance to blend into the background or hide from their enemies. The pair are standing in the middle of a dense, tropical rainforest . Sunlight peeks through the leafy canopy above and reflects off the pieces of Jack-bots strewn across the forest floor. The rest of the Xiaolin Monks stand to the side watching. Today, Kimiko has opted to wear her blonde-dyed hair in short waves that frame her round face. She is wearing a hunter-green t-shirt covered by a designer khaki cargo-vest and matching shorts with brown hiking boots. The rest of the monks are wearing their trademark outfits: Omi in his usual training clothes; Clay in his cowboy hat, blue collared shirt with red bandana, jeans, and cowboy boots; and Raimundo in his long-sleeved orange shirt under a green and white t-shirt, cargo-pants, and sneakers. All in all the monks look pretty much the same, but puberty has caused their bodies to grow taller and begin to take on the characteristics of their respective sexes. The Xiaolin Dragons watch as their comrade faces the evil boy genius, waiting to hear the inevitable challenge._

"_Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" -begins Omi. "My Third -Arm Sash versus your Manchurian Musca."_

"_Fine Chrome-dome, name your game!"_

_Omi looks around and takes in the terrain of the jungle around him. Looking up, he notices the gargantuan trees and long vines that disappear into the leaves above. An idea forms in the monk's head._

"_A race on the tree branches, the first to reach the top wins!"_

"_Sounds easy enough,"-agrees Jack._

"_Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"-screams the Dragon of Water._

_The rainforest around them is transformed by the magic of the showdown. Once normal trees grow to impossible heights as their limbs stretch and bend to form a fantastic ladder to the canopy of the jungle. Staring up at the daunting task forming above them, Jack and Omi turn to glare at one another. Once the transformation is complete, the wu floats to the top to await the winner of the challenge._

"_Gong Yi Tan Pai!"-the two opponents shout in unison._

_The two start climbing, trying to gain as much of an advantage as they can. Since Jack's arms and legs are a lot longer than Omi's, he actually has an advantage for once. Noticing this, the bald monk activates his Shen Gong Wu._

"_Third Arm Sash!"_

_The blue sash sails past Jack, grabbing onto a branch above him. Using the momentum, Omi leaps and lands on the branch before continuing the process. Seeing this, Jack takes out his own Shen Gong Wu and activates it._

"_Manchurian Musca!" _

_Jack turns into a small fly and flies with all his might to pass Omi. Below them, the remaining monks cheer to support their friend._

"_C'mon partner, you can do it!"-shouts Clay._

"_Go Omi!" -encourages Kimiko._

"_Watch out buddy! Jack's gaining on you!" -warns Raimundo._

_Omi looks behind him and sure enough, the evil genius-turned-fly is gaining on him. Looking up, Omi sees that he's a few meters from the Chameleon Band as it waits to be claimed by the victor. An idea forms in his large head as he sends the Third Arm Sash Jack's way._

"_Almost there"-buzzes Jack-fly as his wings beat, carrying him towards the top._

_As he flies, he doesn't notice as the Third Arm Sash approaches him, closing Jack in it's fingers. Surprised by the sudden change of events, Jack is confused and a little scared as he hears Omi's smug voice._

"_Jack Spicer, you have come across your match!"_

"_Met__ your match." -corrects Raimundo in a dry tone._

"_Same difference!" -Omi yells, clearly annoyed for being interrupted._

_Realizing the humiliation of being caught in the sash's hand, Jack buzzes around frantically looking for an escape. Meanwhile, Omi is within moments of grabbing the Shen Gong Wu._

"_You may buzz around all you like, for I am victorious!"-taunts the monk._

_Omi grabs the Shen Gong Wu, ending the Showdown. As the magic fades, the forest returns to normal along with Jack and Omi . The Dragon of Water holds the three wu - the Third Arm Sash, Manchurian Musca, and the Chameleon Band, as the other monks run up to congratulate him on his victory. The Xiaolin Dragons board Dojo, leaving Jack to fend for himself, and fly in the direction of the temple. The evil boy genius runs a hand through his surprising natural scarlet hair as he groans in disappointment. He then rubs his shoulder trying to relieve the sore muscles there._

"_I can't believe I lost to that water shrimp!" -yells Jack to no one in particular._

"_That's funny, I certainly can."_

_Jack tenses up at the familiar voice of a certain Heylin witch. As he turns to face Wuya, rolling his eyes in annoyance, he is surprised to see Chase Young standing next to her. His arms are crossed in front of his chest as the warlord's golden eyes survey the area. A faint blush appears on Jack's face as he begins to tug on his clothes in a sub-conscious attempt to look better in his idol's eyes. He jumps slightly when he hears the dragon lord's deep voice._

"_Wuya, I did not allow you to come all this way after a Shen Gong Wu, wasting my time, to simply taunt Spicer." _

"_Chase, Wuya, how long have you two been here?" -Jack nervously inquires in a high-pitched voice._

"_Jack if you must know, we arrived just in time to watch in humiliating detail your defeat at the hands of the monks."-replies Wuya. "I have to ask, do you spend your free time thinking of new ways to lose showdowns or are you actually that incompetent?"_

_Jack's face turns bright red, rivaling his hair and eyes. Not bothering to respond to Wuya's question he quickly activates his heli-pack to escape any further taunting from the Heylin duo. As he heads in the familiar direction home, his remaining Jack-bots follow their master. . ._

_Returning to the present . . . _

Jack is sitting at one of his work tables, banging his forehead against the cool surface repeatedly, in an attempt to get rid of the embarrassing memory.

"Stupid!"

_BANG!_

"STUPID!"

_BANG!_

"**STUPID!**" -shouts Jack

"Purrr-oblems, Jack?"

Wincing at the horrible cat pun, the evil genius stops hitting his head on the table top and looks up to see Katnappe standing before him in all her feline glory. The pale teen rests his forehead on the metal, sighing as the cold surface soothes the bruise that is sure to form there later.

"What do you want, _Ashley_?", asks Jack, stressing her given name knowing full well how much she hates it.

"The name is _Katnappe_, and since when is it a crime to check up on a friend?"-replies the girl.

"We aren't friends, you're probably just here for my wu or something," -begins Jack. "I'm not in the mood today, so could you just buzz off?"

"You're so mean today! I came all this way to visit you and I even brought you a present."

At the mention of a possible present, Jack's ears perk up and he raises his head to reveal large, expectant eyes. The evil boy genius' excitement is practically pouring out of him.

"Whaddya bring me?!"

Katnappe smiles as she hands Jack a bowl of his favorite dessert . . .

"Pudding!"

" It's homemade too, and I made it your favorite flavor . . . chocolate banana!"- taunts Katnappe in a sing-songy voice.

Taking a spoon offered by Yes-bot, Jack grabs the bowl and begins eating the creamy dessert. However, being Jack, he doesn't even stop to question why Katnappe would ever do anything as nice as to make him homemade dessert for no reason at all.

"Thanks, I really needed this pick-me-up," -Jack confesses between spoonfuls. "I lost another showdown today, and right in front of Chase."

"That's too bad."-Katnappe states clearly not interested.

"At this rate, I'll never be _true evil_ in his eyes ." -Jack realizes as he finishes the pudding with a depressed sigh.

"Yeah, real bummer there. So Jack, how are you feeling? Physically, I mean."

"Umm . . . fine I guess. That pudding was really good by the way, what was in it?"

"You know the usual - milk, sugar, cream, chocolate, vanilla extract, genetically-altered feline DNA enzymes, banana extract . . ."

"Wait! WHA-"

Jack is cut off as his entire body starts to burn up. His muscles begin to spasm and his bones ache as he falls to the floor of his lab. Katnappe grins evilly as she stands over the teen as he writhes in pain.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, Jack-y. You may be worthless as an evil villian, but at least you make a good test subject."

As Jack clenches his teeth in pain, unable to even speak, the cat-themed villianess watches her newest experiment . . .

The next morning . . .

Jack wakes up on the metal floor of his lab, which is a common occurrence for the chronic insomniac. He stretches his back, and yawns as he wakes up. For a while he simply stares up at the ceiling, following the various pipes with his eyes, as he rests his aching body.

_/ /Aww, man . . . my body hurts all over! I gotta remember to stop sleeping on this hard floor, either that or make the floor softer. . ./ /_

Jack continues to ponders this as he scratches his head. Since he is still groggy, it takes Jack a while to realize that he's scratching his head with one of his _hindpaws_? Crimson eyes widen to the size of saucers as he gets up and "scampers" over to one of his robots. Looking at the reflective metal, he sees an adorable lion cub, no more than a few months old. The cub is completely covered in soft, white fur except for the tuft of red hair on his head and the black mark underneath one of it's large ruby eyes. At first, the image is quite cute. The cub sits there with a curious look in his eyes, tail twitching, and a pair of familiar yellow goggles hang around his neck, until it dawns on the evil genius-

_/ /OHMYGOD! That's me!/ / _

At this realization, Jack also discovers that he can't speak since all that comes out is a cat-like screech. After taking some calming deep breaths, Jack dares a second look at his new form. This time he notices a note attached to his trademark goggles. After what seems like hours, Jack-cat manages to unfold the note. It reads:

_Good Morning Jack!_

_I suppose you've stopped freaking out long enough to __discover my note. Simple explanation: I've given you an experimental feline DNA enzyme that turns humans into cats - in case you haven't guessed. You can thank your friend Chase Young for your current predicament, after all my fellow cat-lover inspired it's creation. _

_Anyway, for some reason the African lion DNA I used to increase efficiency ended up overpowering the house cat DNA and resulted in turning you into a lion cub. So, needless to say, I have to make some changes. No worries though, you'll be back to your normal whiny self in about a week(10 days tops!). So be good and stay out of trouble, remember curiosity killed the cat. Hee hee!_

_- KATNAPPE_

_P.S. You make an adorable lion cub, it's a real improvement._

After reading the letter, Jack hisses and shreds the note with his new claws. Looking rather pissed, or at least as pissed as a lion cub can look, he glares at the shredded note. Jack then looks around his lab, now looking increasingly scary from the viewpoint of his new feline body.

_/ /Great, now I just have to avoid the monks, my parents, Wuya, and Chase until this stupid enzyme wears off . . . so I'm pretty much stuck in my lab for the next week or so. Well, this wouldn't be so bad . . . IF I STILL HAD USE OF MY THUMBS!/ /_

_-TO BE CONTINUED-_

**There you have it, chapter 1!**

**Next chapter, Jack adjusts to his new life as a lion cub!**

**Umm, I can't really give a good explanation as to where this idea came from, I've had it in my head for a while. I'm kinda surprised no one else wrote a Chack fic about it yet. I'm thinking about drawing a companion picture to this fic, but we'll see what time allows .**

**Now if you'd be so kind, please submit a review, a comment, or some creative criticism!**

**Xiaolin Showdown Petition time!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Safe Haven

**Chapter 2 is up! **

**Special Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far! **

**This chapter pretty much focuses on Jack's reaction to his new situation. As you read, I'm sure you all will be able to tell that I had a lot of fun with this. **

**PLOT: Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can't be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown and won't wager it to me no matter how many times I challenge her to a showdown.**

**WARNING: Male/male relationships, if you don't like don't read. **

**CHAPTER 2: A SAFE HAVEN**

_**It's been about three days since we left Jack Spicer in his laboratory. He is adjusting as well as he can since Katnappe turned him into a lion cub. Surviving off of soda and snacks hidden around the basement, Jack has been doing a pretty good job avoiding all of the people in his life. At the moment, he is lying on his side, draped over his makeshift cot in the corner with half-lidded scarlet eyes. His current state of exhaustion is due to a busy day chasing two bugs and a rather cheeky mouse.**_

_/ /URGH, I'm so BORED! . . . How do animals live like this?/ /-wonders the young lion to himself. / /How do Chase's cats do this? They all used to be human too!/ /_

Lost in his musings, Jack doesn't notice as four figures enter his lab.

"Jack Spicer! Where are you?!" -yells the familiar voice of Omi.

Hearing the new sound, Jack's ears twitch to attention. The young cub rolls over so that he's resting on his haunches, ready to hide if he needs to. However, the scent of the strangers reaches his nose and he recognizes them as the Xiaolin monks and the guardian dragon Dojo (in his miniature size of course).

_/ /What do they want? I haven't done anything to them since I've been turned into a cat . . ./ /_

" I can't believe were checkin' up on that no good varmint" -states the Texan monk, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Same here, but I'm starting to get worried." -begins Kimiko. " I mean, we haven't seen a trace of Jack in four days. Five Shen Gong Wu have activated but we haven't seen the 'evil genius' once."

"It is kinda unusual, even for him." -agrees Raimundo. " C'mon, let's split up. Maybe we'll be able to find some clues or something."

"Excellent thinking my friend."-exclaims the Dragon of Water.

Hearing the wind monk's idea, Jack quickly jumps off the bed and hides underneath it. Since he can't see anything, the white cub relies solely on his enhanced hearing. Listening to the sounds of the monks moving around the cluttered laboratory, Jack is amazed that he can pinpoint where each of them are. When he sees a pair of feminine feet from his hiding spot, the cub is not surprised to smell Kimiko's floral perfume. He watches apprehensively as she circles the makeshift bedroom, opening drawers and searching piles for clues. As she nears the un-made bed, Jack silently moves further underneath it, trying to stay out of her line of sight. As Kimiko's hand searches blindly under the piece of furniture, the cub holds his breath. Fortunately, before the Fire Dragon's fingers graze white fur, Raimundo's voice comes from the far end of the basement.

"Hey, I found something!" -shouts the team leader.

The Japanese girl stands and joins her friends gathering around the Brazilian. They are all looking down at a pile of the goth's clothes and trademark goggles near his main worktable. Hearing her leave, Jack sighs in relief.

_/ /That was waaay too close . . ./ / -begins the albino cub. / /A few more seconds and Kimiko would've definitely found me. And the last thing I need is to be attacked by the monks while I'm like this-/ /_

Jack's thought come to a halt as he realizes something.

_/ /Hey! If I play my cards right, maybe I can get the monks to protect me at the temple until I return to normal. After all, monks are supposed to be kind to animals, right?/ / _

Not taking the time to think his plan through completely, the newly formed Jack-cub scampers out from under the bed and heads towards the monks. The Xiaolin Dragons are dressed in their normal red and white outfits, suggesting that they have come straight from training. The four teens are so busy trying to deduce what happened to the evil boy genius, they don't notice the young lion's approach.

"Maybe he just went on a vacation with his parents or something." -offers Rai.

"I don't think so, his clothes and stuff are still in that room back there." -replies Kimiko.

"Perhaps he is on a deep martial arts training mission that does not require bringing worldly possessions?"-interjects Omi with a wide-eyed expression.

"That's about as likely as a pot-bellied pig in a party dress."-Clay comments with his usual southern drawl.

Omi laughs loudly at the idea of a pig in a dress as Raimundo and Kimiko (as well as Jack) cringe at the Texan's euphemism. Jack slowly and quietly pads his way to the Xiaolin warriors, trying not to startle them. The white cub decides that in order to gain the monks favor, he should go to Kimiko -silently hoping to appeal to her innate girly nature that inexplicably gushes over cute things.

_/ /Okay Jack, think cute! Purring, big anime-doe eyes, the works . . ./ /_

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, the young lion threads his body through the Japanese girl's legs. The affectionate nuzzling and soft purring catches her attention, however Kimiko just assumes it's Dojo.

"Stop Dojo, that tickles."

From atop Clay cowboy hat, the green dragon looks at the female monk with a questioning look on his face.

"Umm . . . I'm up here, kiddo."

Staring at the reptile, Kimiko's eyes widen as she slowly looks down to see a white lion cub at her feet. Rai and the others follow her line of sight to find Jack sitting on his hind legs with the cutest look he can muster in his crimson eyes. To seal the deal, Jack-cub lets out a small mew as his tail twitches back and forth. For five minutes straight, there is complete silence as the monks stare at the feline in shock. It is quickly broken when Kimiko squeals in excited delight.

"_Kawaii!_ He is too cute!"-exclaims the Japanese girl as she bends down to pet Jack on the head.

He purrs appreciatively as Kimiko continues to pet the baby lion with a smile. The other monks are clearly confused by the new creature.

"I did not know Jack Spicer had a cat."-states Omi.

"Me neither . . ." -the large Texan replies.

"Are you all blind or just _louco_?! That is obviously not a cat, it's like a weird baby lion, or puma, or something."-Raimundo exclaims with a suspicious look at the small feline.

"So? He's obviously not dangerous, look how adorable he is!" -rationalizes Kimiko.

As she speaks, the Dragon of Fire picks up the lion cub and holds him in her arms. Omi, being the naturally curious one, steps forward and scratches him behind his soft ears. Surprising even himself, Jack closes his ruby eyes and purrs again.

"Wow, Omi he must really like that. How'd you know where to scratch?"

"Well Kimiko, one does not spend time as a cat without learning a few things."

The girl nods in agreement as she recalls Omi's time spent as one of Chase Young's feline servants.

"Aww, did Chase Young scratch you there too?" -taunts Rai.

Jack's eyes snap open when he hears the name of his Heylin idol, his thoughts drifting to the Dragon lord. Meanwhile, Omi glares at the Brazilian's joke, only smiling once Kimiko punches Raimundo in the arm for his insensitivity.

"I wonder what happened to Jack Spicer, it must have been something big to make him leave this little guy behind . . ." -Clay interjects, trying to get his friends back to the topic at hand.

"I dunno, but we need to figure out where he is, and fast. For all we know, Jack could be collecting Shen Gong Wu while we stand here playing with his cat." -the Wind Dragon states rubbing his arm.

"There's no need to be a kill-joy Rai. You know that Jack can't go after any Wu until it's been activa-"

"HEY NOW!"

Kimiko is interrupted by Dojo's shout as his body begins spasming in a familiar fashion. All the monks turn to him, ready to start another Wu search.

"We've got a live one!" -declares the green lizard.

Raimundo pulls out the ancient Shen Gong Wu scroll to find out what's been activated. In the glowing blue circle, a silhouette of an ancient lantern appears, along with the name of the new Wu.

"The Projection lantern," -reads Dojo. "Heh, heh . . . I remember Dashi having fun with that one."

"What does it do?"-inquires Clay.

"Basically, whoever holds the lantern gains the ability to project their spirit outside of their body."

As Dojo explains the new item, the familiar black figure appears on the scroll to act out the Shen Gong Wu's power.

"So, the user can be in two places at once?"-suggests Omi, clearly interested in that ability.

"Not exactly, when the spirit projection leaves, the body becomes an empty shell. People can talk to it, but it doesn't respond or anything. It's a lifesaver during boring meetings, though." -answers the guardian dragon.

"Alright, let's get going before Jack, Chase, or Wuya beats us there." -Raimundo warns as he puts away the scroll.

"What about him?" -Kimiko asks holding up Jack.

Knowing who she is referring to, Raimundo turns to look at Jack, fully intent on saying no. That is, until both Kimiko and Omi look at him with puppy dog eyes, begging to bring the cute white cub along with them. Sighing in defeat, the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head.

"Fine, bring him along, but we need to go now."

Taking the hint, the Xiaolin dragons leave the Spicer mansion. Once outside, Dojo grows to his true size as the teens pile onto the lizard's back, Clay and Omi climbing on first. Since Kimiko is holding Jack in her arms, Raimundo helps his girlfriend onto the large green dragon and takes his seat behind her. Feeling all four monks and the lion cub on his back, Dojo takes off in the direction of the new Shen Gong Wu. As they ride the air currents, Jack smirks to himself.

_/ /I can't believe how well this is going! . . . All I gotta do is get through this showdown and then I'll be safe in the Xiaolin Temple./ / _

A sudden updraft causes Dojo to rise suddenly. Never having liked riding the flying serpent, the sudden jolt causes the white cub to tense in the Asian girl's arms. When he feels her hand pet him reassuringly, Jack feels himself relax.

"It's alright little guy, you're safe. We'll be taking care of you until Jack gets back, okay?" -assures Kimiko.

Hearing her comfort the small feline, Omi turns around to offer his own consoling words.

"Rest assured small one," -begins the bald monk. "We will take excellent care of you so that Jack will be most pleased. I only hope he is not still angry over the outcome of our last showdown."

"Not even Jack Spicer is that sensitive, lil' buddy." -rationalizes Clay. "He's probably so far over it, he can see the bald spot on a giraffe's head."

"I sincerely hope you are right my friend." - replies Omi, taking comfort in Clay's strange reassurance.

"Look, as the Chosen Ones, our job is to collect the Shen Gong Wu so they don't end up in the wrong hands, it's nothing personal." -Raimundo states to the three monks sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, Jack can be annoying sometimes, but it's not like we hate him or anything." - replies the lone female monk.

At first, Jack assumes he's hearing things, but as the monks talk, he is pleasantly surprised. He never thought the monks actually cared how he felt about their numerous showdowns.

_/ /Maybe the monks are finally starting to grow-up or something . . . I mean, they did come to check on me and everything./ /_

After about an hour or so of flying, Dojo begins his descent into a system of caves, located in the mountainous regions of India. Upon landing, the Dragons jump off the reptile and venture into the mouth of the large cavern. In his more compact form, Dojo decides to rest on Omi's shoulders as he locates the Wu.

"The Wu's definitely somewhere in these caves." -confirms the green reptile.

"Okay, everyone split up and search for the Shen Gong Wu."

Nodding to the Wind Dragon's order, the monks split up and head their own ways. Omi keeps going straight as Raimundo uses his element to search the roof of the cave. Clay turns left, leaving Kimiko and Jack to search the right area of the rocky cavern. Putting the white cub down, the girl creates a small flame in her hand to start her hunt for the Wu. Jack follows her, using his keen senses to make his way through the dark cave and explore the new territory. Looking behind her, Kimiko smirks as she watches the curious cub stalk something. All of the sudden her foot hits something, peering down at it she realizes it's the Projection Lantern. Excitedly, the Fire Dragon crouches down to pick it up, and as her hand touches the wu, a familiar tanned hand touches it too.

"Wuya!"

"Hello Kimiko."

Upon hearing the noise, the other monks run to back up their comrade. Jack stops stalking a small rodent as he notices the glow of the Shen Gong Wu, a sign of a soon-to-be showdown. Crouching down behind a rock formation, the crimson-eyed cub makes sure he won't be spotted. The ancient Heylin witch has a sneer on her face as she stares down Kimiko. Then, to everyone's surprise, Chase Young appears behind Wuya in all his malevolent glory.

"Greetings, young monks."

"What is it 'Two Villains For One Day' or something?"-questions Raimundo.

"Silence you fool!"-shouts Wuya before turning her attention back to the Wu.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Your Eye of Dashi against my Silk Spinner."

"Name the challenge, hag." -taunts the Japanese girl, earning a growl from the witch.

"A fight on the stone pillars, first to fall loses!"

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" -yell the two in unison.

As a result of the dare being called, the interior of the cave changes drastically. Large stone pillars rise out of the ground to impossible heights and at every angle. The monks and Chase, as well as Jack, are elevated so they can overlook the upcoming battle. Wuya and Kimiko stand on opposing pillars as they glare at each other. The mystical lantern hangs above them from the cave ceiling.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" -shout the two females as they charge towards each other . . .

After an unexpectedly short showdown, Wuya falls to the ground hard as the cave returns to normal. The Japanese monk is holding her newly acquired Shen Gong Wu, smirking triumphantly. As her friends congratulate the Fire Dragon, Wuya makes her way back over to Chase.

"Savor your victory, as evanescent as it may be . . . Wuya, we shall take our leave."

The monks watch the Heylin witch make her way over to the dragon lord as he prepares to teleport back to his mountain lair. They are all more than happy to see them go, until the teens notice a certain white lion cub run into the vortex of dark magic. As the feline is teleported along with the Heylin duo, the Xiaolin Dragons stare at the space they once occupied. The four faces all have varied expression of shock as they process what happened.

"Jack Spicer will not be pleased to learn that we have lost his cat to Chase Young." - states Omi, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again." -replies Clay.

"If you wish, 'Jack Spicer will not be pleased to lear-' "

Raimundo slaps his hand over the mouth of the oblivious monk. A confused look is etched into Omi's features as he stares up at his friend.

"So, are we goin' after the little guy?"-asks Clay in a concerned voice.

"I don't think we should . . ."

The guys stare at Kimiko, surprised that the statement left her mouth.

"You sure you want to do that, Kim? You're pretty much leaving the poor guy to the mercy of Chase Young and his cats." -inquires the Wind Dragon.

"I know, but something tells me that he'll be just fine."

Raimundo, Omi and Clay look at the Japanese monk, clearly perplexed by her ambiguous response. Unbeknownst to them, Kimiko's instincts were soon to be proven accurate . . .

--

High in the Himalayas of Asia, the lair of Chase Young looms above the cragged landscape. The rocky face, rivaling that of any fire demon, serves to scare the last shred of courage from any warrior that dares to approach it. Upon returning to this mountain abode, the Heylin Dark Prince walks inside casually as the witch behind him fumes.

"The next time I see that fire-brat, I'll-"

"You'll what?" -interrupts Chase. "Lose to her in six minutes instead of five?"

Wuya's anger increases as soon as the comment leaves the dragon lord's lips. Choosing to hold her tongue, rather than risk losing it, the Heylin sorceress grumbles to herself.

"Tell me Wuya,"-begins Chase, startling the witch with his unnerving smile. "Why do you insist on continuing your pursuit of the Shen Gong Wu? You haven't won a showdown in quite some time, it could be said that perhaps you're losing your touch."

Completely enraged by his insinuation, Wuya prepares to screech a scathing comeback, but it's silenced as she spots Jack playing with his mouse at Chase's feet. Following her eyes, the dark-haired villian looks down at the albino cub. Jack stiffens as he becomes aware of the gazes focused on him. Slowly looking up, he sees green and amber eyes trained on his new feline form. Scarlet irises widen as Jack realizes that he's been transported to Chase's lair, far from the protection of the monks. For the first time since meeting them, the evil boy genius wished with all his might that the Xiaolin Dragons would show up. The young cub was clearly trapped, surrounded by the two people he desperately didn't want to be seen by.

_/ /How do I keep getting myself into these embarrassing situations?! If Wuya and Chase figure out it's me in this body, they'll never let me live it down . . . assuming they let me live at all./ /_

As Jack absentmindedly ponders this, as well as the location of his mouse, Wuya reaches out a hand towards him. The sudden movement scares the cub, causing him to crouch down as low as he can. His ears flatten against his head and his tail curls around on the ground as he scrunches his eyes shut. Waiting for some sort of pain, Jack is shocked to feel the Heylin witch petting his small tuft of fiery hair. Opening his red eyes, the young lion backs into the Dark Prince behind him. A laugh escapes Wuya's lips as she stands back up.

"Who is this Chase? I didn't know you made a habit of enslaving children."

Rolling his eyes, Chase reaches down and gently picks up Jack-cub by the scruff of the neck to examine him - the excess skin there, making the experience completely painless for the white lion cub. As the golden eyes of the warlord search the ruby eyes of the small lion in his hand, Chase uses his keen olfactory senses to determine the cub's identity. Jack's pulse quickens out of fear, and a strange sort of thrill, of being held by his dragon idol. Suddenly, something Jack can't quite decipher, flashes through the Heylin warrior's eyes and a smirk appears on his face. Shifting the albino cub in his hand, the boy genius now straddling the large gloved hand, Chase Young turns to the witch.

"He has a familar scent, but I don't recall who this one is. One of the lionesses must have had a litter of cubs recently." -states the dragon lord, answering Wuya's question.

"What unsual coloring this cub has. . ."

As Wuya leans closer to get a look at the young lion, Jack tries as well as he can to back away. With no other option, feline instincts kick in as the cub hisses at her. Noticing this, one of Chase's eyebrows quirks in amusement.

"The young one doesn't seem fond of you. I suppose animals truly are impeccable judges of character."

Chase's observation re-ignites the Heylin witch's rage, but she is ignored once again. Snapping his fingers, one of the lionesses pads over to her master, ready to follow his orders.

"Take care of this one."

The lioness gently takes Jack from her master, the cub whimpering softly at being forced to leave Chase's hand. As the female lion carries the new addition over to the rest of the feline servants, Jack gets a chance to sort out the odd series of events in his head.

/ /_Okay, this was 'unexpected' . . . but I can work with this, it's only a slight deviation from my original plan. According to the note Ashley left, I only have about four days, seven days tops, left of this._ _All I have to do is act like a normal lion cub so that Chase and Wuya don't get suspicious. . . Good thing I watched that special on African lions last week, . . . Thank God for Animal Planet!/ /_

_-TO BE CONTINUED- _

**So, do you like it so far?**

**If you do or if you don't, please review so I can grow as a writer and apply it to future writing(that is the point of this site is it not?)!**

**FYI, I do like the Xiaolin monks, so there probably won't be monk-bashing in this story(well, maybe a little if you look for it). Although Clay's expressions always make me cringe a bit. Anyways, the next chapter will be about Jack's day to day life as a newbie lion cub and his interactions with Chase. (i.e. the "good stuff"!)**

**In case you were all wondering, there are real white lions but they're very rare and exist only in captivity. I have to do some research for the next installation, so it will take a little longer to write.**

**Later days!**

**Author's note: KAWAII means "cute" in Japanese and LOUCO means "crazy" in Portuguese. **

**Xiaolin Showdown Petitions:**

**To put all seasons on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n / i n d e x . h t m**

**Do your part!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing One's Place

**Good news, I fixed my computer! Even better news, because of my unexpected good luck, I've decided to post up the next chapter early!**

**Once again, big thanks to everyone that is enjoying this fic and thanks for the comments. **

**As I said last time, this installment is all about Jack's days around Chase's lair, I had to do some research on lions, and thankfully for me, there was a special on African predators a little while back.(It was either on Discovery of National Geographic, I can't remember) Anyway, there will be a lot of interaction between Chase and Jack, so hopefully you all will be pleased. **

**PLOT: Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can't be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown, although I really wish she, the cast, and crew would make another season. Or at least release the rest of the series to DVD so I can reminisce . . . **

**WARNING: Love between evil boy(teen) genius and his evil dragon lord idol, If you can't comprehend that statement, you shouldn't be reading this fic. **

**CHAPTER 3 - KNOWING ONE'S PLACE**

_**It has now been five days since Jack ate the pudding that managed to change him into a lion cub, albeit an adorable one. Due to a series of inexplicable events, Jack was currently residing in the mountainous lair of Chase Young - the Dragon Prince of Evil himself. Suffice it to say, the white lion cub was nervous at first in his new surroundings. However after the first few hours in his new home, Jack began to adjust rather well.**_

_**Since he was a new cub, the other felines of the lair were surprisingly accepting of him. The lionesses and tigresses took care of him along with the other young cubs, making sure he was fed and watched over. The male felines would simply ignore him, yet they never seemed to mind if he would climb over them or bat their tails for amusement. Although playing with the young cubs in their simple games was fun, Jack spent most of his days exploring the vast fortress. In fact, we join the white lion in the middle of one of his explorations . . .**_

Walking around the expansive foyer of the Dragon's den, Jack keeps his nose near the marble floor, trying to identify the different scents left in the air. The strongest scent being of course, the heavy musk that belongs to the Heylin Lord. Testing out his newly-heightened olfactory senses, Jack sniffs the air and follows the scent to the bottom of a grand staircase. Since his legs are shorter, the white cub is forced to ascend them hopping one step at a time. If anyone had seen Jack use this ridiculously cute method, he would have died of embarrassment, nevertheless it proved to be effective. Reaching the top of the stairs, the lion continues to follow the scent of his new master. White paws pad across the floor until they come across Chase meditating near one of the majestic waterfalls.

The former monk inhales and exhales deep breaths in a steady fashion. His amber eyes are closed with a serene look upon his features as dark hair trails down his back. The Tai Chi Master has even removed his usual armor and sits cross-legged, his concentration allowing him to levitate an inch or so from the floor. At first glance, Chase looks like his old self, but the aura of Heylin magic emanating from him quickly dispels the nostalgic image.

Deciding to be bold, Jack's new form allowing him to take uncharacteristic risks, the cub approaches the warlord. When he reaches his idol, Jack sits in front of his master, staring up at the handsome face before him. The young lion cocks his head to the side as he flicks his tail in curiosity.

/ /_I wonder what Chase is meditating about . . . If it were me, I'd be thinking about working on my robots, maybe even a more obedient cloning bot . . . now that I think about it, meditation always looked really boring . . . I mean you just sit there with your eyes closed, Hey! maybe that's why Chase left the temple back then!-/ /_

As Jack gets lost in his mental rambling, he hasn't noticed that the man before him has been completely aware of his presence. A fact that is proven when he's startled by Chase's deep chuckle.

_/ /CRAP! That CAN"T be a good sign!/ / _

"You are quite bold, young one."

As Chase speaks, a smirk appears on his face. Oddly enough, something in the Dragon's voice tells Jack that he's not in any danger. The white cub approaches the Heylin master, nudging his head under a large hand asking to be petted. Obliging the request, aristocratic fingers scratch his head in that sensitive spot right behind Jack's soft ears. White paws rest on the warlord's knee as the small feline purrs affectionately.

_/ / This feels SO much better than when Omi did it!/ /_

As Jack is enjoying having his ears scratched, a gurgle erupts from his stomach. Embarrassed cerise eyes widen as Chase Young arches an eyebrow in amusement.

"I suppose that means you're hungry."

Standing from his meditation pose, the warlord heads towards the stairs, the lion cub at his heels. As Chase begins his descent, Jack stops dead in his tracks at the obstacle before him. Climbing the stairs was fairly easy, and kind of fun, but going down looked downright dangerous. Reeling from vertigo, the techno wiz doesn't notice the golden gaze trained on him from the bottom of the stairs.

"You seem to have learned how to climb up, and neglected to learn how to climb down. One such as yourself should be wary of bothering to only learn half of a lesson."

Offering a soft whine in annoyance, Jack takes a deep breath as he prepares for his descent. Hearing the sound, the alpha lioness come over to help the trapped cub, but is stopped by her master. Tentatively, the young cub puts his front paws on the second step, putting his weight on his fore limbs. As he distributes the weight, his hind legs join his front two on the step. Getting the hang of the process, the evil teen genius confidently makes his way down the flight of stairs. When all four paws reach the marble floor, crimson eyes stare up at the dark lord with a proud look on his face.

"Lesson learned." -states Chase to no one in particular. Turning his head to the lioness next to him, the Heylin gives the head feline orders. "The young one is hungry, make sure he and the others are fed."

With that, the Dragon Prince heads towards the dining area of his lair to satiate his own hunger. Which, judging from the smells emanating from the kitchen, was undoubtably fit for a such a regal. The white feline sighs wistfully to himself as he thinks about what his dinner will most likely consist of.

_/ /I'm hungry, but not hungry enough to eat some bloody raw meat. I'll just wait and sneak into the kitchen to steal some scraps or something./ /_

As he thinks, looking forward to his late dinner of tasty leftovers, the lion cub feels a nudge behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Jack sees the lioness, his substitute mother, who seems to be telling him to follow Chase. Reflected in her feline eyes is what could pass for a concerned, motherly look.

_/ /Has she noticed that I haven't been eating with the others?/ /_

As if to answer his question, the lioness nudges the cub before her again to follow their master. Taking the hint, the teen bounds after the warlord like the overexcited cub he currently is. The female shakes her head at his antics as she goes to tend to her other charges.

----------------------------------------------

Upon entering the elaborate dining hall, Ruby eyes immediately find the evil master sitting at the grand table covered with gourmet cuisine. The Heylin casually sips sake, a drink he always had a fondness for, attempting to ignore the incessant prattling of the other occupant of the room. Wuya's shrill voice manages to annoy Jack even more due to his sensitive hearing. However, his ears perk up when his name falls out of the witch's lips.

"It's been unusually quiet around here lately, Chase . . . Let me guess, no visits from Jack Spicer today?"

"Actually, Spicer has neglected to show his face for quite some time, Wuya."

"Really? That's unusual for the little fanboy. He hasn't even shown up to any showdowns. . . Do you think something happened to him?"-muses the Heylin witch.

" _. . ."_

As he remains quiet, the lion cub starts to sneak closer, curious to what the dragon next words will be. However, unknown to Jack, the senses of a dragon are much keener than that of a lion's. The evil master has a smirk on his face as he senses Jack's "stealthy" approach.

"I know you're there, young one."

The young lion slinks out of the shadows and walks over to the overlord. Golden and emerald orbs watch as the feline stops at his master's feet, a curious and pleading look on its face. Raising an eyebrow, Wuya looks from the master to the white cub, curious of Chase's calm demeanor towards the small lion. Normally he treats his cats like servants, occasionally in a friendly manner, but never like a family member - even the idea of it confuses the Heylin witch immensely. Remaining silent, Wuya watches to see what else the little lion could get away with.

Emboldened by hunger, ruby eyes look from Chase to the food on the table and then back to the Heylin prince. The gesture silently asking for a scrap of the feast set before the dark lord. Picking up the scents of cooked meat and fish wafting from the table, Jack licks his lips. Wuya suppresses a giggle at the scene playing out before her.

"Aww, the poor thing looks hungry.' -comments the sorceress.

"I am well aware of that. It is just _peculiar_ that instead of going to one of the lionesses for food, he has come to me."

"Hmm . . . is it just me, or does he remind you of someone else that begs for your attention?"

"As well as it suits you, stop being ridiculous."

With a flick of his wrist, Chase tosses one of the cooked salmon towards the feline. Red eyes widen excitedly as he mewls a thank-you and picks up the meaty fish. Before he realizes what he's doing, the white cub rubs his head against the warlord's leg affectionately. The ancient warrior rolls his eyes before he pats Jack on the head.

"You may go."

Leaving with his prize, the feline turns around and heads out of the dining hall. Once in the foyer, he plops down and begins to eat the cooked salmon. Crunching through bone, Jack thinks over his current situation while he eats.

/ /That was close, Wuya almost made the connection that I'm actually Jack Spicer and not a lion cub. I definitely need to be more careful around her. . . According to Katnappe, I have at least two days left as a lion, but knowing my luck I'll be stuck like this for the full ten days. It probably be a good idea to leave Chase's place before I turn back to my normal self. The last thing I need is to end up butt-naked in front of Chase . . . although I wouldn't mind it the other way around./ /

With a mental image forming in his mind, the teen smirks to himself as he continues eating. After a while, he realizes that his eyes were much bugger than his stomach. Picking up the other half of the large fish, the white lion makes his way over to the other cubs and his favorite lioness.

The area of Chase's lair reserved for his feline servants is a large indoor garden that simulates the natural environments of the large cats. Soft grass covers the rock floor and large, flat stones provide the felines with climbing obstacles. Strewn about the habitat, groups of lions, panthers, tigers, and other large cats lounge around ready to come at their master's call.

Entering the area with his fish, Jack makes his way over to his group of lions, ignoring the stares of the other cats around him. Upon seeing him, the four lion cubs bound over, excited by the return of their new playmate. Since he's technically the eldest cub, the others follow him as he places the remainder of the salmon at his "mother's" feet. Looking at the white lion, the alpha lioness nods to accept his present. To Jack's surprise, the lioness even gives him an affectionate lick as a gesture of gratitude. Getting antsy, the four cubs come up to him pleading to join them in their games. After a couple of playful nips to his ears and tail, the white cub decides to humor them and indulge in a game of tag.

--------------------------------------------------

Night has fallen around the ominous mountain lair, a steady rain falls creating a pattering rhythm that echos inside the stronghold. Jack Spicer is seen sleeping surrounded by the other young lions. The cubs sleep peacefully knowing that they are protected by the lionesses that ward off aggressive or jealous males. Suddenly, an earth-shaking clap of thunder cuts through the tranquil air causing Jack to awaken with a start.

As unsurprising as this is, the techno genius has never been fond of thunderstorms or anything else that made loud scary noises for that matter. Growing up as a child, he was never comforted by his parents; they were always on a safari, or a cruise, or whatever other extravagant waste of money they could think of. Cringing from another clap thunder, the white lion begins to realize that the sound is painfully deafening to his sensitive ears. Hoping to get away from the offending noise, Jack gets up and decides to take a quick walk around the lair to relax.

_/ /Why did it have to thunderstorm now of all times? I really, really hate thunderstorms./ /_

Lost in his thoughts, the white cub hasn't realized that he has wandered into an unfamiliar area of the mountain. In fact, he doesn't notice until he comes across a large, ornate pair of double doors that happen to block his path. One of the doors is opened slightly, casting a sliver of light onto the floor. Sniffing the air around him, Jack picks up the overpoweringly, masculine scent of Chase Young. The young cat squeezes his body through the door, curious to see what room his master was in.

_/ / I've never been here before, I wonder what Chase is doing in here in the middle of the night./ /_

Looking around the room, crimson eyes widen as the evil teen genius realizes that he has ventured into the bedroom of his idol. Mounted on the rocky walls are burning candles, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. Priceless pieces of art and an impressive collection of ancient weaponry decorate the walls surrounding the dragon lord's private quarters. In the middle of the room is a large bed, covered in black sheets made of a high thread count Egyptian cotton. However, Jack could care less about the sheets or the bed as he spots the occupant.

Taking full advantage of the "night vision" his feline eyes give him, the teen stares at the dark master. Chase's bare chest rises and falls as deep breaths escape his lips. Blood-red eyes scan the expanse of tanned flesh covering fine toned muscle and travel to a well-defined face. Dark, silky hair fans around his head, seamlessly blending into dark sheets beneath him. For a while, the lion cub simply watches the Heylin master slumber, content to once again be in his presence. That is until he notices a space next the dragon, a particularly inviting space that's just big enough for a scared lion cub.

/ /I know that if Chase wakes up and finds me here, he'll be really mad . . . but, who knows when I'll have this opportunity again-/ /

His thoughts are interrupted by a roar of thunder, the sudden sound causing the white lion to leap onto the bed in surprise. Realizing his new location, Jack starts to panic until an interesting thought crosses his mind.

_/ / Haha, I'm in Chase's bed! Wuya been trying to get into it for years and it's only taking me a few days. What I wouldn't give to be able to rub it into the old hag's face. / /_

Trying to hold in his laughter at his observation, the white feline carefully curls next to the warm occupant of the bed. Jack relaxes into an easy sleep as he absorbs the Heylin master's body heat . . . **Well, he **_**would **_**have**, if at the exact moment scarlet eyes closed, a large hand begins to stroke his back. The contact instantly waking the small lion from his rest.

"By now, I thought that you would have learned that it is futile trying to sneak up on me."

Hearing Chase's deep voice, Jack quickly moves to get off the bed. However, he's not quick enough as strong fingers hold down the white cub. The feline recognizes the dominant sign to remain where his is and quits trying to squirm out of his Chase's grip. Daring to look up at the man, the teen is surprised to see that his eyes are still closed, but an amused smile is on his face. Another clap of thunder echos around the mountain, sending a shiver down the young lion's back as he moves closer to the dragon prince. A deep chuckle escapes the Heylin's throat as he senses the feline's tension. The sound piquing the cub's interest as he looks over his shoulder, golden eyes locked onto his ruby ones.

"It seems that you are afraid of the thunderstorm and came to me for comfort, like a small child would to his parents-."

As the Dark Prince speaks, the lion can't help but realize how well the regal voice resonates in his ears. It's laced with an inhuman malevolence yet it remains pleasantly comforting in a strange way.

"It is quite adorable." -comments the lord, his statement completely confusing the adolescent.

_/ /__**Adorable?!**__, I didn't even know Chase had that word in his vocabulary!/ /_

As Jack thinks this, the warlord resumes petting soft white fur as he thinks over his own thoughts. The silence is broken as a quiet sigh escapes his lips.

"I must be more tired than I thought, because I'd rather let you remain here instead of taking you back to the others. Consider yourself fortunate, young one."

Shocked at his luck, the white cub gets up and nuzzles his dark master under the chin, purring appreciatively. Being so happy he even licks the Heylin's cheek. Raising an eyebrow at the young lion's boldness, Chase turns onto his side and rests his head on one of his arms. Long fingers thread their way through the lone tuft of red hair on the cub's head as the dragon muses to himself.

"For reasons I cannot fathom, crimson eyed creatures tend to appeal to my better nature; a particular set more so than others."

The unexpected admission causes a certain set of crimson eyes to widen in surprise. If it was possible, the cub would have been blushing furiously.

_/ /Chase couldn't possibly be talking about ME . . . could he?! Does that mean-/ /_

"Go to sleep."

Taking his master's order, Jack curls up next to the warm body. The young lion closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep to the steady beat of Chase's heart. All the while ignoring the raging storm surrounding the mountain lair.

-To Be Continued . . .

**So, you like? You don't like? Think I'm wasting both our time with this story?**

**Well, whatever your opinion/criticism please submit a review, I appreciate all comments and creative criticism.**

**The next chapter will be about Jack getting closer to Chase as he worries about Katnappe's drug wearing off. His growing apprehensions cause him to question his own feelings about his evil idol.**

**To put all seasons on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n / i n d e x . h t m**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon around!**

**Well, later days!**

**-NINJA-RENKA!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cutting your losses

**Here it is, Chapter 4! Big thanks to all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me and this story.**

**This chapter is gonna be a little sad, so I'm giving you fair warning. I don't think anyone's gonna cry or anything, but it's not going to be as humorous as the previous ones. (Atleast that's my intention, I tend to inject humor in everything I write.)**

**PLOT: Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can't be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please, if I owned Xiaolin Showdown, Chase and Jack would have been married by now. I don't care if it's a kid show, kids should learn that homosexual love is just as natural as heterosexual love.**

**WARNING: Male/male relationships(in case you haven't figured it out yet), sad lion cubs, and a vital of chack fanfiction - some Wuya-bashing.**

**CHAPTER 4 - CUTTING YOUR LOSSES**

_**Eight days as a lion cub would most likely make most people irritable and a little frustrated. Although, looking at Jack Spicer, former human currently stuck in a feline body, that couldn't be farther from the truth. After getting over his initial anger at the cat-themed villaness, Jack would probably get on his hands and knees to thank Katnappe. Since the incident with the thunderstorm, the white lion cub has been able to spend most of his time around Chase Young. It became fairly routine as Jack would follow the Heylin master as he went about his daily activities in the lair. **_

At the moment, Chase is quietly meditating before a tranquil koi pond as his feline companion entertains himself with the large and oddly-fascinating fish. The young lion is perched near the water's edge, his paw every once in a while breaks the water's surface in an attempt to catch an early dinner. Sitting there, watching the colorful fish dart about, crimson eyes catch his own reflection.

_/ / Wow, it's been a week, and I'm still not used to seeing myself as a lion. If I wasn't spending so much time with the bad ass of the Heylin side, I'd probably be really angry right now . . . Now that I think about it, if I'd known that turning into a cat would get Chase's attention, I would've done this a __long__ time ago./ /_

Lost in his thoughts, the evil genius doesn't notice the appearance of a certain Heylin witch. However her presence is immediately sensed by Chase, who is clearly irritated for being disturbed from his own thoughts.

"Wuya, your presence must mean you want something. What is it this time, a favor, a shen gong wu, your dignity perhaps?"

The sorceress bristles at the comment as Jack laughs internally. Chase simply ignores the reaction as Wuya begins to talk, revealing the purpose for her interuption.

"Well, it might interest you to know where I've been most of the day. . ."-trails the witch, trying to get a reaction from the Dragon lord.

Unfortunately for her, the warlord was enjoying her absence and could care less where she was.

"I decided to visit Jack."

The simple sentence causes both Master and feline to immediately turn their attention to Wuya.

"Judging by the usual mess his lab is in, I'd say that the idiot hasn't been in it in a few days. I found a pile of his clothes lying around, but other than that there wasn't a trace of Jack Spicer."

"I see," -begins Chase. "I suppose it's best to leave Spicer up to his own machinations. Now, if you're done meddling in the affairs of others, feel free to earn your keep and clean something."

Mumbling ancient curses under her breath, the witch turns on her heel and storms off. A small smirk forms on the warlord's face as he takes a twisted pleasure in insulting the other Heylin.

The young lion steals a glance at his evil idol as he resumes meditating. Having watched the warlord perform this ritual daily, the teen has learned that Chase does this to control his inner dragon and maintain focus. In his current form, Jack has learned more and more about the Dark Prince, his desire to know the intimate details of the man's life increasing with it. However, amidst his happiness, a singular thought worms it's way into the young mind, quickly bringing the feline back down to reality.

_/ / I wonder what will happen once I turn back to normal. Before, I could handle being pushed away from Chase, I just thought that was how he was. But now that I know what it's like to be so close to him, I don't know if I'll be able to just shrug it off anymore./ /_

Coming to that realization, Jack gets up and makes his way to the meditating former-monk. Without his usual hesitation, the lion cub curls up in the Heylin's lap, resting his head on a muscular thigh. Chase looks down to find the source of the new warmth in his lap, an eyebrow arches at the bold lion as he starts to protest. The ancient warrior stops as he takes a closer look at the feline in his lap, the small body showing classic signs of depression. A small whimper escapes the lion, causing the Dragon to let the feline muse on its own thoughts.

_/ / I'm definitely getting too used to this. Tonight, when everyone's asleep, I'll leave before I make a complete idiot out of myself and that'll be it . . . But for now I'll be greedy and enjoy being this close to Chase./ /_

_-------------------------------------------------_

In the depths of night, the denizens within the ominous mountain lair of Chase Young have long since retired for the night; All except for a small white lion. Hearing the steady breaths of the other jungle cats surrounding him, Jack quietly sneaks to another section of the fortress. Slinking inside the hall where Chase allows Wuya to store her shen gong wu, the teen immediately searches for a particular item.

_/ /C'mon, c'mon, please don't tell me the witch lost it to the monks!/ /_

Finally, his crimson eyes widen as they rest on the Serpent's Tail. He stands on his hind legs and carefully grabs the wu in his mouth, trying not to set off the amateur traps placed by Wuya.

_/ / Once Chase figures out what I've done, he's going to kill me! If I'm lucky, he won't notice right away and I'll just slip it back to him later./ /_

Praying that this will work, the feline concentrates as he growls out the name of the wu. To Jack's surprise, the Serpent's Tail glows with a familiar yellow light. With a final look around the cavernous citadel, the evil teen uses the wu's magic to transport him to his destination.

------------------------------------------------

As dawn breaks over the Xiaolin temple, birds awake and their songs fill the tranquil air. The blue tiles of the ancient buildings reflect the light that bathes the open courtyards. Inside the main temple, the four Xiaolin monks sleep soundly in their beds, completely unaware of the lion cub that just sailed through the wall. Landing safely, the feline puts down the Serpent's tail and yawns.

_/ / Jeez, you'd think traveling by shen gong wu would be a lot quicker. It took all night to fly here from Chase's place./ /_

The teen's new found appreciation for the Dragons has compelled him to seek refuge with them until he returns to his human form. Sniffing the air, Jack searches for the scent of the female monk. His nose quicky finds her light floral scent emanating from one of the beds. Approaching Kimiko's sleeping form, the feline drops the wu and nudges her awake. Mumbling, feminine blue eyes flutter open as she turns over on her side. Locking eyes with the scarlet orbs before her, Kimiko sits up with a start.

"What're you doing here?!" -asks the Japanese girl in a hushed whisper. "I thought you were staying with Chase."

_/ /So they figured out where I was, I wonder why they didn't come after me. . ./ /_

As Jack ponders this, the Fire Dragon pets him searching for any sign of injury or abuse. The white lion cub studies Kimiko's face that has genuine concern etched in her features.

"Well, you look pretty okay. Then again, I kinda assumed Chase and his cats would take good care of you."

The only response the teen genius gives is another yawn, too tired to do anything else. Lifting him up, the girl places the sleepy lion in her lap.

"Well they definitely fed you well enough, little guy. You're a little heavier than I remember."

Seeing the cranky expression on the feline's face, Kimiko smirks to herself. However the smile fades when the monk notices the Serpent's Tail lying a few inches away. Wide azure eyes look at the lion cub questioningly.

"Please don't tell me you stole this from Chase. Do you have some kind of death wish or something?"

Before Jack can give any kind of response, another sleepy male enters Kimiko's area of the shared room. A half-asleep Brazilian holding a teddy bear (A.K.A. Ninja Fred) is seen peeking from the side of one of the bamboo walls separating the room. He lazily rubs the sleep from his emerald green eyes with a yawn.

"Yo Kimiko, you mind keeping it down in here?"

Raimundo blinks in disbelief as he notices the reappearance of the white lion in his girlfriend's lap as well as the stolen wu beside them. A sigh escapes his lips as he runs a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Look whatever is going on here, we'll deal with later. I'm gonna catch some more Z's before Master Fung-"

"Ah, Raimundo! How unusual for you to be up at this hour. You must be taking your responsibilities as shoku warrior seriously, young monk."

Grumbling under his breath, the chosen leader turns around to greet Master Fung. The elder monk stands in the doorway to the room with Dojo draped over his shoulders. Hiding Jack, the two monks stand and bow to greet their master.

"Good morning, Master Fung." -the teens greet in unison.

"Good morning to you as well. Please wake the others, we shall begin morning training after breakfast." -the elder monk requests.

"Did someone say training?!" -inquires Omi.

"Did someone say breakfast?!" -exclaims Clay with equal fervor.

"Yup. Now rise and shine kiddies, I'm making my famous Dojo pancakes!"

With that Dojo and Master Fung leave the young monks to get ready for the day ahead. Rai and Kimiko breath a sigh of relief, grateful that their guest wasn't discovered.

"Good morning my friends! I trust you all slept well?!"-Omi greets in a voice far too perky for the time of day.

"Listen up guys," -begins Rai, motioning for the others to come in closer. "It seems Jack's pet lion has come back and brought wu he stole from Chase Young."

As he explains, Omi and Clay look over to Kimiko's bed to see Jack and the Serpent's Tail lying on it. The cub is resting on the blankets, his ruby eyes heavy with sleep and exhaustion.

"What do you think we should do, Rai?" -questions Kimiko.

"Well, we need to keep him hidden from Master Fung and the other elder monks as well as Chase and Wuya. Once those two discover their missing wu, they'll probably come here first to start looking."

"Great, and here I was hoping today was gonna be a good day." -drawls the cowboy.

"Do not worry Clay, we shall protect our furry friend from the forces of evil, today shall be a good day indeed."

"Calm down Omi," -interjects Kimiko. "I don't think that we need to start some huge Xiaolin versus Heylin battle royale. Let's just train as usual and then return the little guy to Jack's lab. If Chase or Wuya shows up, no one mentions the lion cub and we'll just give them the Serpent's Tail back."

"Kimiko! You can not be suggesting we willingly hand over a shen gong wu to Chase Young and Wuya. The consequences could be very, very bad!"

"Enough with the melodrama, Omi. It's only one shen gong wu, and personally I'd like to keep this plan as simple as possible. I'm all for it." -Rai replies.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's get some grub, those pancakes sound as tempting as a popsicle in the desert."

Realizing their own hunger, the boys follow Clay as he makes his way to the kitchen of the temple. The tempting scent of pancakes and sausage wafting through the halls. However, Kimiko stays behind to talk to the resting white lion.

"Go to sleep, you look like you need it. In a few hours I'll take you back home okay?"

With the wu in hand and a playful rustle of his hair, the dragon of Fire follows her friends to get some breakfast while there's still some left. The feline watches her go as he shuts his eyes, finally being able to get some shut-eye. As sleep claims him, a single thought crosses the teen's mind.

_/ / I left Chase's lair only a few hours ago and I'm already starting to miss him . . . I know that it's stupid, but I wonder, even if it's just a little bit, if he'll miss me too./ /_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a few hours of much need rest, Jack is gently woken up by Kimiko. The white cub stands up and begins to stretch his muscles, quickly smelling the leftovers from lunch on the plate in her hand. In her other hand are the transportation wu, the Golden Tiger Claws. Placing the food down, the Japanese girl simply watches as the cub begins to eat.

_/ / I guess it's time to take me back home. Assuming Katnappe wasn't lying, I should be back to my normal human self tomorrow. / /_

Once Jack finishes his meal, he licks the remains from his face, indicating he's full. The teenage girl picks up the lion cub and cradles him in her arms with a comforting smile on her face.

"C'mon, let's get you back home."

Yelling the name of the shen gong wu while thinking of Jack's lab, Kimiko swipes the golden claws, creating a swirling portal. She steps through it, instantaneously transporting them to the basement lab. Once there, the lion jumps out of the monk's arms and bounds around the room excitedly. Despite the stressful ordeal he's been through, the evil teen genius is ecstatic to return home. Watching him, the Asian girl sits down on one of his stools, an all-knowing look on her face.

"Can I tell you a secret, little guy?"

The strange question captures the lion's attention. He stops exploring his lab and pads his way over to Kimiko, sitting in front of her with perked ears.

"About two years ago, I managed to get through all of Jack's firewalls and hacked into his main security systems. I know he doesn't look like it, but Jack can be pretty intelligent when he focuses on doing something. I never intended to use it to spy or anything, but I figured that it might come in handy one day."

Realizing that Jack's is hanging onto every word she says, the teen girl continues her story.

"Anyway, when you left with Chase, I started to get curious as to Jack's whereabouts. I figured I'd try to get in touch with him and tell him where his pet lion was. So I checked the surveillance system, and I came across something interesting that happened a week ago when Katnappe stopped by for a visit. . .

Trailing off, Kimiko lets Jack fill in the blanks of her observation. His eyes widen with fear as the young lion realizes what she is implying.

_/ /Oh my god! Kimiko knows what happened to me! My life as an evil genius is over, I'll have to pack up and move to Antartica- / /_

Watching the white feline panic in front of her, the Japanese monk rolls her eyes with an amused look on her face.

"Relax Jack, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your little secret. But I thought that even you would be smart enough not to take gifts from Katnappe. That girl is seriously messed up in the head."

As she speaks, the lion cub nods in complete agreement.

" Although I have to admit, that you were pretty convincing as a cute cub. Despite how closely you resemble yourself as a lion, you managed to fool us as well as Wuya and Chase Young. Now I'm assuming that these feline effects are temporary, right?"

At her question, Jack walks over to the area of his lab where his clothes are. Looking around, he finds a scrap of Katnappe's note which he picks up and walks back to Kimiko. As she reads it, the teen gets depressed as he realizes that he'll soon be returning to his human self and his "Chase-free" existence.

"Well, judging from the note you should be back to normal tomorrow. That doesn't sound too horr-"

The fire dragon stops speaking when she notices the depressed look on the young feline's face. Getting up, the girl walks over to Jack and sits down next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

The lion cub's response is only a slump of his shoulders as his ears droop down.

"C'mon, cheer up! You'll be back to normal soon, you should be happy. In a few hours you'll have pose-able thumbs, the ability to talk, and you won't have to pose as one of Chase's cats anymore."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Kimiko realizes the reason for the evil genius' mood change. She pets his back trying to reassure the small feline.

"You miss Chase, huh?"

Her comments earns yet another nod from the cat next to her.

"Jack, you bring new meaning to the phrase, 'having high standards'. I knew you admired Chase as an evil mastermind but I never knew you liked him _that_ _way_. It's kinda sweet, like the plot of some shounen-ai manga or something."

Getting lost in her secret obsession, the Japanese girl nearly misses the low growl of annoyance from the young lion. Although his mood has changed for the better.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much, whether or not Chase will return your feelings or not, I mean. Things always have a funny way of working out for the best."

Listening to the advice, Jack thinks it over, half-surprised that he can actually use it.

"Jack, for some reason, you have this strange trait about you. Granted, most of the time you are kinda annoying, irresponsible, helpless-"

The list of the evil teen's flaws is interrupted by a low feline growl.

"**My point is** that despite all of that, it's hard to completely hate you; the guys and I think you're okay in small doses. Personally, I think even Dragon-boy likes you a lot more than he lets on." -finishes the monk.

Jack looks up and stares at her trying to see if it was just an empty compliment. As if to answer his silent question, Kimiko pets his head with a genuine smile. She takes a look at her watch and stands up with a stretch.

"As cool as it hanging out with you Jack, I gotta get going. If I'm gone too long, Master Fung will know something's wrong. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Walking over to the work table, the Dragon of Fire picks up the Golden Tiger Claws as her eyes notice the left-over container of Katnappe's pudding. With a smirk she throws it away and turns back to the white lion still sitting on the floor.

"Do yourself a favor and switch to snack packs instead of the homemade stuff. See ya' at the next showdown."

With that, Kimiko swipes the wu and transports herself back to the Xiaolin Temple. Jack simply stares at the spot the female monk once occupied as he thinks over her words.

_/ / Wow, either I'm seriously slacking in my firewalls or I've seriously underestimated Kimiko's hacking skills . . . / /_

Heading to his cot, the young lion decides to turn in early, his body exhausted by the day's activities and the thoughts circling around in his head. Jack decides to sleep under the covers that night, knowing that when he awoke he'd no longer have white fur to warm his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning arrives at the Spicer Mansion, robotic maids and servants are busy cleaning and cooking as they do every morning. Down in the basement lab of the evil teen genius, Jack Spicer sleeps in his makeshift bedroom. The teen is suddenly woken up by the blaring, screeching alarm next to his head. Groaning, he turns over on his side and stares at the flashing numbers that read 9:45 am. Opting to sleep in a few more hours, the teen hits the snooze button his alarm with his very human hand. Realizing that the appendage is covered with pale skin instead of white fur, the human teen bolts up and scans his body.

"I'm human again!"-cries Jack. "I can talk and I can pose my thumbs!"

Busy wiggling his thumbs, the tech wiz doesn't notice his shen gong wu detector going off. After a few moments, his eyes catch the blinking red arrow.

"Great, I just get my body back, and I have a showdown to deal with first thing in the morning . . . being a feline was so much easier."

Getting up, the teen genius dons his usual outfit, complete with his trademark black jacket. He takes a second to enjoy the familiar feeling of the black clothing on his body. Strapping on his goggles and signature heli-pack, Jack heads off to find the new wu with a team of Jack-bots trailing behind him. _. ._

_**Miles away in his evil abode, Chase Young was in a very similar, brooding mood. This was mostly due to Wuya screeching about the lair, ranting about the disappearance of the Serpent's Tail. Unknown to the Heylin witch, Chase and his cats already knew what had happened to the wu and a certain albino lion cub. In fact earlier that morning, the warlord had personally followed the scent of the young lion, surprised that it led him to the Xiaolin Temple. Upon his arrival, his dragon senses were understandably confused by the trail that had suddenly stopped cold. And to makes things even stranger, his pressence was greeted by the leader of the monks with a simple "hey" and was casually tossed the Serpent's tail with no form of an explanation.**_

Returning to his mountainous lair, Chase tosses the wu to Wuya, completely silencing her ranting. However his feline servants seem disappointed when they sense no trace of the precocious cub. A similar feeling grows within the ancient dragon as well as others he thought were long gone - worry and concern.

_**Hence the Dragon lord's present state of vexation.**_

His mood is almost palpable, picking up on it instantly, his feline servants avoid him as Chase enters the main hall of the citadel. The look of pure evil on his face dares anyone to even _try_ to approach him. Taking a goblet from a nearby table, he drinks down his daily imbibement of the Lao Mang Long soup. Unfortunately, Wuya didn't quite get the memo as she approaches the irritable warlord, annoyed that he has neglected to tell her where's he's been.

"Chase, another shen gong wu has been activated! Let's go now, we must get to it before the monks!"

In a flash, the dark warrior has his hand at her throat, squeezing the life out of the woman before him. Her green eyes widen in fear as they look at golden orbs that have narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Your first mistake, besides your leech-like existence, was barking orders at me like some minion. Your second, was having the pure audacity to do so in my own home. One more, and you'll be searching for a missing body part instead of shen gong wu." -As he speaks, the dragon's words come out as a low hiss, each word guaranteeing immense pain.

Sensing this, Wuya nods her head obediently as she struggles to breathe. Strong fingers then release their hold on the witch, causing her to drop to the floor as she rubs her throat. Emerald eyes look up when Chase's deep voice echoes around them.

"Wuya, my senses are heightened to far more superior levels that yours. I have no need to be informed of things I already know. Now, let's be on our way, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

The scarlet-haired witch quickly follows the Dragon lord and with a snap of his fingers, the Heylin duo is gone in a flash of dark magic.

To be continued . . .

**I absolutely LOVE writing Chase's lines, something about the aristocratic evilness with the subtle mocking tone makes me happy . . .**

**Anyways, The next chapter will be the final one, but it will be full of Chacky goodness! ****Pretty much Jack will battle in the next showdown in which he just might win something better than shen gong wu. (Use your imaginations!)**

**Feel free to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and creative criticisms I read and reply to every single one I get!**

**As always, make sure you visit these websites and sign the petitions if you haven't done so already!**

**To put all seasons on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n / i n d e x . h t m**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon around!**

**LATER DAYS!**

**NINJA-RENKA**


	5. Chapter 5 Working Out

**Here we go, Chapter 5(THE FINAL CHAPTER) is up!**

**PLOT: Jack Spicer is tricked by Katnappe into being the test subject for her latest DNA-splicing experiment. The feline side effects can't be all that bad, especially if it gives Jack the opportunity to get closer to his idol, Chase Young.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, I hold no ownership of Xiaolin Showdown or any of their characters . . . It's on layaway and I only have 267 more payments to go!**

**WARNINGS: Male/Male pairing, slight violence and injury, and serious make-out sessions.**

**CHAPTER 5 - THE FUNNY WAY THINGS WORK OUT**

Flying towards the location of the new wu, Jack Spicer can't help but shake the anxious feeling he has growing in his stomach. The swampy marshlands of Florida come into view as the evil teen flies lower into the high grasslands, obediently following the directions of his shen gong wu detector. Batting away pesky mosquitoes, Jack begins his search for the mythical artifact having absolutely no idea what it looks like. However, pale ears perk up when he hears voices coming from the fog surrounding him.

"_Please don't be Chase, I really don't think I can deal with him right now."_

Through the fog, four figures begin to emerge. Crimson eyes widen as he recognizes the familiar silhouettes of the Xiaolin monks and surprisingly, even to himself, the former lion cub is happy to see them. As he approaches the four teens, Jack picks up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"So according to the scroll, the Foggy Fan has the ability to create thick clouds of fog to help hide from enemies, right?" -asks the tall cowboy.

"That's right, so has anyone found it yet?"

"Kimiko, how are we supposed to find anything when we can barely see in front of our faces?" -questions the Brazilian.

"Do not give up my friends! After all we are the only ones here and there is no sign of Chase Young, Wuya, or Jack Spicer." -exclaims the short monk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, short stack."

At the familiar sound of the evil teen genius' voice, the four monks turn around with shocked looks. Looking at the form of Jack Spicer, relieved smiles grow on their faces.

"Hey Jack, long time no see." -greets Raimundo.

"We haven't seen you for like two weeks, what happened to you, partner?"

Before he can answer Clay's question, the evil teen is tackled by Omi in a bear hug. Looking down at the bald monk attached to his waist, he sees the tears of happiness brimming in the eyes of the water dragon.

"Jack Spicer, it is very good to see you! I had feared that your humiliating defeat at my hands caused you great misfortune and personal anguish!"

"I got over it Omi."-replies the goth.

"So, you do not hate me?"-The monk inquires with large expectant eyes.

"No more than usual."

"Excellent, I am most glad that you aren't transporting a grudge!"

"I think you mean 'carrying a grudge', Omi."

Omi rolls his eyes, once again annoyed by Raimundo's corrections to his slang. Noticing the pale genius struggling to breath, Kimiko walks over and pulls her friend off Jack.

"It's good to have you back, Jack." -states the Japanese girl with a smirk. "Huh, there's something I'd never thought I'd say."

"My sentiments exactly."

The voice of Chase Young grabs everyone's attention, causing them to quickly turn to it's source. Looking at the dark lord, a look of scrutiny is on his features as golden eyes survey the group of teenagers. Behind him, Wuya face is contorted into an evil sneer.

"How cute, the Xiaolin losers and Jack are happy to see each other." -taunts the witch. "Excuse me while I vomit."

Getting over the initial shock of seeing Chase again, Jack tries his best to hide a growing blush by clearing his throat. The monks get into fighting positions as the teen genius musters a glare at the Heylin sorceress.

"Let's get this over with, I don't wanna have to look at your face any longer than I have to, hag! Jack-bots attack!"

With the order, the robots fly into the marshlands towards Chase, a startled Wuya, and the monks. Smirking the four monks split up to take on the robotic diversions.

"Man, I missed breaking these things!" -exclaims Raimundo.

"Yes, It is most exhilarating!" -agrees Omi.

As the Xiaolin dragons enjoy reducing the Jack-bots into scrap metal, their creator hovers overhead searching frantically for the wu.

_"The quicker I find the wu and get this over with, the quicker I can get away from Chase. He doesn't like me like that and I just have to deal with it."_

Seeing a glow through the heavy mist, the teen speeds after it. Intent on getting the wu without starting a showdown, pale fingers reach out to grab the glowing fan. Unfortunately, Jack has never been the lucky type so he isn't too surprised when Wuya touches the wu at the same time. Sensing the upcoming showdown, Chase and the monks run to see the battle unfold.

"Well, this should be quick, a showdown with Jack Spicer, evil boy idiot."-taunts the witch.

"Hey, I'm a teenager!"-shouts the adolescent.

"So you don't deny that you're an idiot?"

The teen's pale face turns scarlet with an embarrassed blush. The monks shake their heads at how easily Jack set himself up for the insult.

"Shut-up! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Lotus Twister against your Eye of Dashi -"

Looking around at the dense mist around them, the evil genius gets an idea.

"The game is Marco Polo, the first person to find the other wins!"

"Marco Polo? Are you sure that you're not a child?" -Wuya teases.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the fog begins to become even denser as it swirls around them. Now it is hard for either Jack or Wuya to see a few inches in front of their faces. The marshland grasses grow and morph into an elaborate maze as the two opponents turn to face one another. Meanwhile Chase and the monks look on from above.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!"- shout the two combatants.

When the ancient phrase is spoken, thick clouds hide Wuya and Jack from each other as their game begins. Deciding to be brave, the albino teen clears his throat to give away his location.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Using the Lotus Twister, Jack manages to dodge a blast from the Eye of Dashi. Heading towards the source of the blast, the goth tries to end the game quickly.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" -The heylin sorceress shouts from behind.

From above, the monks and Chase are fixated on the showdown going on below them. Unable to actually see the fight, the spectators keep their eyes peeled for the occasional red blasts and Jack's comically girly screams.

"I am worried about Jack, Wuya will not go easy on him."-comments Omi.

"Yeah, she's probably just toyin' around with poor Spicer." -the Texan states as Dojo nods from atop his head in agreement.

"C'mon, he should be fine . . . I think." -Raimundo offers.

"You guys never know, Jack might manage to surprise all of us . . ."

As Kimiko trails her words, she sneaks a glance at Chase, interested to know what the dragon lord is thinking. His golden eyes are fixed on the showdown as he takes an uncharacteristic interest in the battle before him. Since there is so much moisture in the air, his keen olfactory senses have been weakened. The thick odor of the marshy grasslands almost drown out the scents of Wuya and Jack. The only thing the dragon can pick up is the shouts of "Marco Polo" and sporadic blasts from the Eye of Dashi. Against his better judgement, the warlord begins to get a little antsy and clenches his fists trying to calm down. Unfortunately his anxiety is only heightened as a shout of pain rises from the dense fog along with the pungent scent of human blood.

"_Dammit!"_-curses the Heylin lord under his breath.

Without hesitation, the dark prince jumps down into the swirling mist, his ebony hair trailing behind him. Not expecting that reaction, the monks look to Rai as he gives them the signal to follow the ancient warrior. Once Chase lands gracefully within the grass maze, the coppery scent becomes stronger, allowing his senses to find the pale adolescent . . .

Meanwhile, Jack is lying on the ground trying to stop the blood flowing from the large gash on his leg. A small whimper escapes the teen's lips as he tries to move the injured limb. Turning his head, tear-filled crimson eyes widen as they spot Chase coming towards him, the goth shocked beyond belief. The look in the warlord's eyes instantly kill any words Jack might have thought to say before they leave the evil genius' throat. Continuing his stride, the Heylin master follows the sound of Wuya's gloating.

"Come out, come out wherever you are . . . Don't tell me one little scratch put you out of the game Jack! I'll even be nice and go first this time, MARCO!"

As the witch creeps along, she bumps into the armored chest of Chase Young himself. Stumbling backwards, her green eyes look up at the man before her surprised by the golden glare fixated on her.

"Polo." -states the evil prince in a tone completely void of amusement.

"Ch-Chase what're you doing?!"

"This showdown is over."

As if by command, the land around them obediently begins to return to normal. The fog dissipates and the grasses return to their normal height and growth patterns. The Foggy Fan stops glowing as it falls to the ground with a soft thud.

"You can't interfere in a showdown it's against the rules!"-the witch indignantly screeches.

"Actually, if I remember correctly" -begins Dojo, "The rules state that if a participant of the showdown is injured, they can quit or get an alternate to take their place."

Hearing the voice of Dashi's old companion, Chase and Wuya turn to see the monks around Jack. Raimundo and Clay face them as Kimiko and Omi tend to the wound on the teen's leg.

"Fine, since Jack quits I'll just take my wu and go."

'Not so fast Wuya, you can go, but the wu stays here. Unless of course, you wish to continue the showdown with me as your opponent."

Green eyes widen at the insinuation, her anger from losing shen gong wu rapidly overcomes her better judgement.

"Don't tell me you actually care about a pathetic idiot like Jack Spicer?!"

"There is no honor in attacking those that you know are weaker than you; it only lowers you to the same level as common filth. Then again, I suppose that level fits you rather well."

Finally fed up with Chase's constant insults, the witch grabs the Eye of Dashi and aims it directly at Jack and the monks with an evil glint in her eyes. Raimundo and Clay move to protect the others, but the Tai Chi master moves quicker. With a series of jabs to specific nerves, Wuya's arm drops limp which causes the wu to fall out of her hand.

"Now, leave!"

Glaring at the woman before him, Chase's inner dragon begins to show as the air around them becomes thick with his demonic aura. The Heylin witch decides to take her leave and disappears into the thick fog. Turning his attention back to the teenagers, the warlord makes his way over to see how the wound is being treated. He watches as Omi turns the fog around them into clean water and uses it to heal the scarred flesh. Unaware of the water dragon's new found healing abilities, Chase and Jack watch with fascination.

"How're you doing that?"

"It is a simple task for one as talented as me, Jack.-"

With an exasperated sigh, Kimiko interrupts what is surely to be a long, self absorbed speech.

"Since water is a natural healing element, Omi charged it with his own chi and uses it to stimulate your body's recuperative properties."

Removing his small hands, the gash on is healed but a long scar remains down the length of the teen's pale thigh.

"Well I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Omi."-Jack offers.

"You are most welcome."

"You have my thanks as well, young monks."

Completely confused by the Heylin's words, they all look to Chase with his usual smirk on his face. The confusion only increases when, with a snap of his fingers, the discarded wu fly into Raimundo's hands.

"What's this for?"

"I have no need for those particular wu, so I've given them to you. Think of it as compensation for returning my property to me."

Walking past the wind dragon, the dragon warrior helps Jack to his feet. The goth nervously tries to avoid Chase's gaze, but fails miserably. So he tries not to focus on the fact that the elder's grip is still on his upper arm.

"Come with me Spicer, you and I need to have a 'talk'," -The dark lord then turns to the Xiaolin Dragons. "Until we meet again, monks."

In a flash, the two villains disappear, leaving the four teens and small dragon with varied looks of shock and bewilderment. Kimiko however is the first to recover as she smiles to herself.

"_They are going to make an adorable evil couple."_

At the evil mountain lair of Chase Young, the dragon lord and goth teen appear in the grand foyer. Upon his return to his temporary home, Jack looks around reminiscing to himself.

"It's been quite awhile since you've been here, hasn't it Spicer."

"Uh, yeah it has. You see, I was visiting my cousin's . . . aunt's . . . brother in . . . um . . . _France?_"

"France?" -questions the elder in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I saw the Eiffel tower and even ate some stinky cheese!"

Laughing nervously, the pale teen doesn't notice the appearance of a certain lioness. She pads over to greet her master but is surprised to catch another familiar scent in the air. Expecting to see the white lion cub the lioness had grown fond of, she is confused by the lanky, pale teen before her. The lion decides to trust her nose and nuzzles both males affectionately.

"Hmm, that's odd."

"What do you mean, Chase?"

"Well, Nanali was never the trusting type, even when she was human. The only creatures she shows any affection to are me and her cubs."

"Maybe I just have a familiar scent?" -offers Jack, hoping the man before him actually believes it.

"I don't think so, lions have keen olfactory senses and are rarely fooled. One of the reasons I turn my subjects into felines is so their senses become nearly as infallible as my own."

As the dragon before him speaks, an unnerving smirk appears on his face. The look is about as comforting as a shark smiling at a fish with rows of sharp, jagged, blood-stained teeth.

"Wh-What're you talking about, Chase?"

"It's no use Spicer, I knew who you were the second I caught your scent."

Daring to look up at the warlord, ruby eyes widen at the hardened glare locked on him. The amusement is gone from the dragon's features as he backs Jack into the stony walls of the lair.

"For the better part of a week," -begins the Heylin lord in a low, dangerous tone. "You have resided in my home, eaten my food, invaded my private life, stolen my property, and even had the audacity to lie right to my face. So, does the _insect_ have anything to say for itself?"

Whimpering, the pale adolescent clasps his hands together to pray for mercy from the evil mastermind before him.

"I'mreallyreallysorryandIswearI'llneverdoitagainIpromise!InfactI'lljustleaverightnowandyou'llneverhavetoseemeagain-"

As Jack continues to ramble and tries to leave he is stopped as a strong arm pins him to the rock behind him. The teen yelps in surprise and squeezes his eyes shut waiting to be reduced to a pile of ashes or an unrecognizable bloody pulp. Feeling a large hand threading through his red hair, the goth cracks open his eyes to see an amused smirk on the dark master's face.

"I don't remember suggesting I wanted that. And as surprising as it was to discover, the absence of your presence was noticed these last few days, Spicer."

"Huh? B-but, I thought you hated me."

"Hate is a strong emotion-one that I reserve for a particular legume. At most, you simply annoy me, but then again you do have a certain talent for it."

"Chase, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask it."

"Why were you so . . . uh, nice to me before?"

Removing his hand from the fiery red hair, the dragon lord raises Jack's head forcing wide scarlet eyes to look at him. A dark smile appears on the Heylin's face.

"You have potential. Given you are guided by the right person, you could rise to the ranks of great evil one day."

"Wait a second, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you going to let me be your apprentice?"

"Well, I do enjoy a challenge-"

Interrupting Chase's response, the evil teen smiles excitedly and wraps his arms around the taller man in a hug. Jack buries his head into the crook of the warlord's neck, inhaling the masculine scent that emanates there. When the youth begins to subconsciously nuzzle the elder, a deep chuckle interrupts him.

"It seems you've missed my presence as well."

Embarrassed, Jack tries to get away from his secret crush, but is surprised to find a strong arm wrapped around his thin waist.

"Ch-Chase?"

"As long as I can remember, I've always had a fondness for the color of blood-something about it appeals to me. And here I have a creature such as yourself before me that has that very hue represented in your eyes and hair."

"Uh, I guess I just have good genes?" -suggests the teenager, earning a long stare from the Heylin prince.

"It's your own fault, Jack. Your submissiveness to me is becoming harder to resist in recent years."

Before he can question the statement(or the first use of his given name), Chase leans in and claims Jack's lips in a possessively bruising kiss. As the dragon lord establishes his dominance, crimson eyes drift shut and the youth tilts his head to the side in order to deepen their connection. When the Heylin's tongue begins to taste the inside of the teen's mouth, an appreciative moan escapes his lips. Large gloved hands begin to explore the planes and subtle curves of the young villain's body. With the need for air making itself known, the kiss ends between the two evil males. Jack releases his hold, allowing his lithe body to slide down the muscular torso at a tantalizingly slow pace. Completely unaware that his innocent actions had any effect on the warlord, the teen genius thinks over the latest series of events.

"_Hell must have frozen over or something because I, Jack Spicer, just made out with Chase Young, the smexiest evil creature on the entire planet!"_

Lost in his little internal celebration, Chase Young's new apprentice begins tracing the cool metal of the dragon's armor with his fingers. He is brought back to reality when a large hand cups his face.

"It's been a long time since I've let my emotions get the better of me."

"I don't mind."

Amused by Jack's response, the Heylin warrior rakes his hands through his soft, scarlet hair. Taking a good look at the teen, golden eyes realize how much they enjoy the contrast of the deep red locks to pale, milky skin. The ancient lord could honestly say that in all his years he's never encountered another creature quite like Jack Spicer(Although the complete devotion to him certainly didn't detract from the youth's appeal). The idea of having such a rarity to himself, seems to please his inner dragon immensely. Entertaining the idea, Chase is surprised to hear a purr-like sound from the youth as the dark warlord's strong fingers massage his scalp.

"I have to ask, how did you end up as a white lion cub?"

Thinking over what to say, the genius sighs as he rests his head on the armored chest before him.

"It's a long story. Basically, Katnappe used me to test one of her cat-experiments which was supposed to turn me into a house-cat but I ended up a lion due to some oversight. I hid-out in my lab for a while, but then the monks came to check up on me and I decided to stay with them. But then the Projection Lantern activated, and during all the chaos after the showdown I ended up following you and Wuya back here. I guess the rest is pretty much history. . ."

"You are fairly naive for a self-proclaimed evil genius, Spicer."

"No I'm not!"

". . ."

"Fine, maybe I am, but I'm not as bad as Omi!"

"Perhaps, but you should be more appreciative. If it wasn't for him, your leg would still be seriously injured."

The warlord's hand traces the newly-scarred flesh on the pale thigh, the milky skin visible since the blast burnt away the fabric of the black pants. As Chase's fingers inspect the wound, touching the sensitive nerve endings send shivers through the evil teen. Moving in close, the Heylin's lips begin kissing Jack's pale throat which is surprisingly long for a male. The young villain tilts his head back to expose more of the vulnerable area, knowingly submitting to the dominant male who accepts the gesture. Indulging himself with the soft flesh there and the small whimpers escaping the goth's mouth, Chase almost misses the appearance of Wuya. Forcing himself from his new favorite way to pass the time, the dragon turns to lock eyes with green surprised ones. He hasn't backed off Jack so their bodies are still pressed against each other's, blatantly showing what they were doing only moments before.

"Wuya, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?!" -demands the witch, completely ignoring his question.

"That was a waste of a question, in my home I do whatever I want."

"Or whoever, apparently."

"Are you jealous because I never touched you?"

"Well **this** explains why doesn't it, Chase?"

"Your sex has nothing to do with my refusal to share my bed with you, Wuya. Now leave while I'm still in a good mood."

Hearing a series of low growls, the Heylin sorceress notices the large cats that have begun to encircle her. Baring teeth and snarling, the felines begin to close in on the offending female. Wuya gets the hint and with a flip of crimson hair she turns on her heel to leave.

"Whatever, your arrogance always was a bit stifling anyway."

With that the witch leaves, most likely in search for another villain to leech off of. A faint blush rises to pale cheeks as Jack realizes what Wuya implied, however it fades as he makes another connection.

"_The old hag was SO jealous! - Score: Evil hag - 0 / Jack Spicer - 1 Super-hot Heylin warlord. My luck is finally looking up!"_

Busy planning ways to rub his victory in Wuya's face, the evil teen doesn't notice the gaze locked on him. Chase is amused by the adorable evil gleam in Jack's eyes, but decides to continue where he left off. Getting over the inital shock as the dragon prince resumes his ministrations, the pale youth begins to rake his fingers through strands of dark, silky hair. Gloved hands once again rove over the teen's supple body, slowly slipping under his clothes. Realizing that he could quickly lose control of his inner dragon, the warlord backs off of the younger male. However with one glance at the flushed look on the pale face, Chase has to take a deep breath to keep him from assaulting the adolescent in front of him.

"Return tomorrow at dawn and we'll begin your training."

Jack looks down for a second, then lifts his gaze to the tantalizing male standing before him. He moves closer to his evil idol with a seemingly innocent look in his crimson eyes.

"Since I'm just going to come back here anyway, wouldn't it make more sense for me to spend the night here?"

"I suppose." -responds the Heylin, suspicious of the youth's motives.

"Thanks, I'll just go get myself settled then . . ."

Trailing his words, Jack walks around the evil lord making sure to brush his fingers over the warrior's muscled arm. He then heads towards the hall that leads directly to the warlord's private quarters.

"Jack, where do you think you're going?"

With a surprisingly coy look over his shoulder, the evil teen genius locks his eyes with the amber ones of his idol. They've darkened to a blood red hue as he begins to speak.

"To catch some Z's, unless you can think of something else to do in your bedroom?"

Catching the innuendo, the sudden boldness from Jack intrigues the dark prince. He walks over to him, reaching his side in a few strides.

"You shouldn't tempt me, Jack. I might just take you up on the offer."

"If I didn't want you to take my offer, I wouldn't have tempted you with it, Chase."

Arching an eyebrow, the Heylin prince curls an arm around the teen and pulls the lithe body closer to his well-toned one. One hand slowly travels up from the small of Jack's back to the base of his skull.

"Hmm . . . I believe I just felt the beginnings of a backbone, Spicer."

Smirking, Jack surprises him more by grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. In a flash of magic, the evil duo disappears and the feline servants return to the back of the citadel to leave their master and his soon-to-be mate alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning at the Xiaolin Temple, we find the monks relaxing underneath the shade of a tree after a rigorous training session. The four teens are indulging in a break before their afternoon training begins, when Kimiko receives a text message on her cellphone. Hearing the tone of _"Rolling Star"_ by YUI, she flips open her phone. Since the guys are incredibly nosy, they read over her shoulder as the Japanese girl proceeds to open the new message.**

To: Xiaolin Monks

From: Jack Spicer

Thanks for looking out for my pet lion, he's doing very well - especially since his stay at Chase's place. Speaking of which, Chase has grown quite fond of him and the two are practically inseparable(He even gets to sleep-over occasionally). Anyway, I guess I owe you guys one.

Later.

A knowing smile grows on Kimiko's face as her friends stare at the strange message blinking on the phone's screen.

"It looks like we're not going to be seeing Jack Spicer or Chase Young for a awhile." -concludes the fire dragon as she puts her phone away.

"What do you mean, Kimiko?"

"Well Omi, you know Jack's lion cub we took care of?"

"Yes?"

"That was really Jack. Two weeks ago, he was turned into a lion by Katnappe."

As Omi grasps this, Raimundo and Clay are already a few steps ahead of him as they decode the cryptic message Jack sent. Raimundo sniggers to himself as Clay blushes and covers his embarrassed face with the brim of his hat. Omi, being as naive as he is, doesn't quite understand the innuendo his friends are alluding to and begins to ponder what Jack Spicer and Chase Young could possible do together, alone, and at night . . .

**The Xiaolin monks were not the only ones to receive a message from the evil genius that morning. When a certain cat-themed villainess logs onto her computer, she is surprised to discover an email from an unknown sender. Curious to it's contents, Katnappe clicks to open it.**

Dear _ASHLEY_ -

Just so you know, turning me into a lion cub for no reason was not cool. But don't worry, I'm not mad anymore, thanks to your stupid experiment, I'm now Chase's new evil apprentice and the job comes with amazing "perks". Anyway, have fun playing around with your lame cats.

And by the way, Kimiko was right, you are SERIOUSLY messed up in the head!(Using pudding for evil is just plain wrong!)

Sincerely,

Jack Spicer - Evil Teen Genius and NEW APPRENTICE TO CHASE YOUNG!

After reading the e-mail, the cat-themed villainess is fuming. She quickly gets back to work on her new genetically altered cats, fueled by the desire to once again completely humiliate Jack Spicer. Little does she know that, from now on, messing with Jack would only result in having to deal with an immensely pissed-off Chase Young.

THE END!

**Quick notes:**

**SHOUNEN-AI (translates to "boy's love" for those who don't know) Is a lovely genre of manga that revolves around cute boy-boy love, not to be confused with YAOI, ****shounen-ai's raunchy cousin! (I personally enjoy both - check out _Junjo Romantica_ by Shungiku Nakamura, it's my fave series!)**

**And YES, Omi's healing ability is adapted from Katara's waterbending abilties in Avatar the Last Airbender(both are exclusive property of ****Viacom). I just figured that he'd be able to do that as well.**

**YUI (A.K.A Yui Yoshioka, the guitar-princess of Japan!) is great, I suggest you check out her songs! {I also suggest High and Mighty Color, L'arc en Ciel, and Beat Crusaders(their songs are all in English) if you're interested in some Japanese bands}**

**This story was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!(Even if only one of you liked this ENTIRE story I'm happy!)**

**To those of you who are a little disappointed by the lack of citrusy goodness, my apologies. I decided to not make this story a lemon, as I was focusing more on the humor. But no worries, I am far from done writing about Chase and Jack's ridiculously adorable relationship! **

**LATER DAYS!**

**NINJA-RENKA**


End file.
